The New Hunting Grounds
by Electivecross02
Summary: Taking place after "The Hunt Continues", Steven and the Crystal Gems find themselves on a strange new planet. They later find the planet is a huge game reserve, and they are the game. They are being hunted by a new breed of hunter called the Super Predators. With no spaceship, no help, and 3 monsters hunting them across the planet, survival for the Crystal gems seems bleak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not on Earth anymore

Steven woke up falling into a tropical forest and a parachute opened, bringing him to the ground safely. He got up and saw the Gems falling near by him.

Steven: Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Where are you?

Pearl: Steven! Everyone go to Steven.

All the gems converged on Steven.

Garnet: Is everybody ok?

Amethyst: Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?

Steven: I don't remember what we were doing before I blacked out. I don't even _remember _blacking out.

Pearl: Well, what's important is that we're all here and safe. Let's get up to the high ground and get our bearings. Figuring out where we are will be the first step to getting home.

Amethyst took notice of three lasers shaped like a triangle moved up her head.

Amethyst: Pearl look out!

She jumped on Pearl and moved her out of the way of the coming plasma shot.

Pearl: What was that for? You got my dress all muddy!

Amethyst: Oh, suck it up!

The point of origin for the laser tips jumped down, only seen as a light ripple. He snuck up on the arguing gems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Super Predators

Garnet: Pearl, behind you!

The super predator attempted to attack Pearl with his blades. She side stepped and kicked him away.

Steven: Hold on. I need to show him my mark.

He attempted to show the Super Predator his mark, which only made it angrier. It lunged at Steven, who ducked the attack, grabbed his legs and pulled him off the ground. His cloaking device shut off revealing him to have a mask with two tusks on the chin, known as the Tracker. The gems pulled out their weapons and attacked the Tracker. Garnet jumped at him and tried to punch him in the stomach, but he grabbed her fist and threw her to a tree. Pearl lunged with her spear and Tracker sidestepped it and elbowed Pearl to the ground. Amethyst attempted to split him in half, but he grabbed the whip and threw her away. Steven finally hit Tracker with his shield. It cut a deep gash in its body, forcing it into a retreat.

Amethyst: Pardon me but, WHAT WAS THAT?!

Pearl: It took us all down with out even trying.

Garnet: Why didn't it just kill us?

Pearl: Let's stick to our original plan. We need to figure out where we are and how to get home.

The gems went on a hike through the jungle and eventually came up onto a cliff. They saw a strange, isolated, jungle. The sky had two moons, and strange creatures flying over the jungles.

Pearl: What is this place?

Garnet: I can tell you one thing. It isn't the same planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Falconer

Steven: Strangely, being on another planet is the most normal thing I've gone through so far.

Pearl: Well, if we're on another planet, how will we get home?

Watching over the 4 was a robotic bird, which then flew back to it's owner, the Falconer predator. With him was the Tracker predator and their leader, the Berserker. Tracker was still healing from the gash in his body. Berserker told the Falconer to send his falcons to attack the gems, while Tracker sent his own pets: Hunting Dogs. They swooped down while the hunting dogs charged in to the fray.

Amethyst: How did we even get to another planet? Who put us here?

The predator dogs and the falcons swooped in towards the gems.

Steven: What the? What are those things?

Pearl: All I know is that they want us dead.

Garnet: Too bad for them.

The gems held their ground as the pets attacked them. The falcons swooped in and let out a barrage of blasts that Garnet and Steven blocked with their weapons. Pearl used perfect grace to knock the dogs off of their feet and Amethyst split them vertically in half. Garnet jumped into the air, Steven threw his shield at her, she grabbed it, and used it to destroy the falcons.

Amethyst: Now that that's out of the way, we need to find a way of this rock.

Steven: Then we need to find where those hunters came from.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet Noland

Garnet: Steven, lately you've been coming up with a lot of crazy ideas. This one is your "beyond insane" idea.

Steven: This place is basically a big Game reserve. And _we _are the game. If they brought us here to hunt us, they need a way to get off this planet so they could find more game.

Human: It's not as easy as it may seem.

The gems looked behind them to see a cloaked human uncloak himself, and take off his makeshift mask.

Steven: Who are you?

Noland: The name's Noland. I might be able to help you.

Garnet: What can you do to help us?

Noland: When you've lived on this planet for over a decade, you pick up on how the hunters work. I take it based on your injuries you encountered the big ones?

Pearl: Yes. Why do you ask?

Noland: Because they are in no way like the smaller one's you're friends with. The two groups hate each other, actually.

Steven: That's why when I showed him my mark it made him angrier.

Noland: Besides, even if you could take their ship, you need someone to fly it. They like to capture the small hunters. If you free one, he can help you fly the ship to your home planet.

Amethyst: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The enhancement gem

Pearl: What are we going to do? Walk in there, ask "Hey can we borrow your captive blood rival?", then just fly off while they wave us goodbye?

Amethyst: Well when you say it like _that..._

Garnet: Not to mention one of them was enough to overwhelm the 4 of us. Noland, how many of them are there?

Noland: 3. There is the Falconer, the Tracker, and their leader, the Berserker. He is the most powerful of all the Super predators.

Amethyst: And if the small one is a prisoner, then they are gonna keep him well protected.

Garnet: I think I know something that can help. On every planet, there is a special gem that drastically increases the power of any gem being. It is called the Enhancement gem. The problem is, once we use it, we lose all self control. Anything without a gem is considered a kill-on-sight target. Which puts Noland at risk. And it only lasts about 15 minutes.

Steven: That's only if we see him. He has a cloaking device like the Super Predators. As long as he keeps it on, he should be safe.

Pearl: Where do we find this, Enhancement gem.

Noland: Does it have rainbow stripes, and give off a radiant glow?

Garnet: Yes.

Noland: It's in the Super Predator's camp.

Gems: What?!

Noland: They use it as a power source for their weapons and fuel. If someone were to distract them, how much time would you need to power up?

Garnet: Not much. We just need to touch it with our gems. It happens on contact.

Noland: I'll do the distraction. They are strong, but not very bright.

Pearl: Then it's settled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Raiding the camp

Garnet: So everyone is clear on the plan?

Noland: I distract the Super Predators, you enhance yourselves, battle the Super Predators, free their captive jungle hunter, and use him to get off of this planet.

Steven: We want you to come to.

Noland: I doubt I'll even survive the distraction.

Amethyst: Not if we have anything to say about it.

The gems grouped up and prepared for the raid on the Super Predators' camp. Noland moved into position, rigged up Predator proximity mines, and gave the "all clear signal" to the gems. He blew the charges, drawing in all 3 of the super predators. The gems moved into the enhancement gem and touched it with each of their gems. They grew a few feet, as their gems glowed a radiant glow. Meanwhile the Super Predators looked to see the Noland in front of them. They all charged in, impaled him and took his head as a trophy. They looked behind them to see 4 overcharged magical super-beings. Garnet drew out her gauntlets, which were spiked, enlarged, and had a shiny metal finish. Pearl drew out her spear, which was sharpened and fully resembled the predator's Combi staff. Amethysts whip was segmented, had a blade on the tip, and even had sharpened edges. Even Steven's shield got an upgrade, with blades on the edges and a spike on the center. They charged the Super Predators with a savage fury. The super predators charged in at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle with the Super Predators

The Falconer released a swarm of falcons which Steven cut out of the air with a throw of his shield. The Tracker sent in his dogs which Amethyst restrained and cut up with her whip. Pearl then charged the Falconer predators with her spear, Amethyst attacked the Tracker, and Garnet and Steven fought the Berserker. Pearl and the Falconer traded blows with each others spears. Pearl did a front flip over the Falconer and stabbed him with her spear, killing him. Amethyst tripped up the Tracker, and decapitated him with her spear. Garnet and Steven were having difficulty with the Berserker. He was keeping up with them well. He kicked Steven in the gut and shoulder-threw Garnet to a tree. Pearl and Amethyst both charged him and he side-stepped, causing them to crash into each other. Before they could attack him, the effects of the enhancement gem wore off. The gems reverted to their original forms and were at the mercy of the Berserker Super Predator. The Berserker aimed a plasma blast at Steven's head. Amethyst quickly ran in and took the blast straight to her chest, shattering her gem and killing her.

Everyone: AMETHYST!

They looked up to see the Predator aim a shot at Pearl's gem. Garnet came up behind him and ripped off his gun. She crushed it with one hand. She also pulled off his mask, revealing his face. While Pearl and Garnet battled the Berserker, Steven snuck into the camp and found the captured jungle hunter. He woke it up and it noticed the mark on his cheek. Steven freed him and he got his captured gear together. When it looked like Pearl and Garnet were dead, the jungle hunter caught the Berserker's attention. He dropped Pearl and Garnet and dueled the jungle hunter. They traded blows with blades and blasts. The jungle hunter was pinned to the ground and almost killed, but Steven jumped on the Berserker's back. The Berserker pulled him off of his back and threw him to a tree. Without time to react, the Berserker was knocked over by the jungle hunter. The jungle hunter impaled the super predator and took his head as his greatest trophy ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Going home

Pearl: That's all of them.

Garnet: Now all that's left is getting home.

Steven: If only Amethyst could share this moment of joy with us. (To the predator) Can you take us home to Earth in one of those ships?

The predator made a sound of agreement. They found a spaceship, and boarded it. The predator activated it and the 4 flew to Earth. They soon arrived, mourning the loss of Amethyst. Even Pearl was the most upset.

Garnet: The good news is we're home.

The ship landed in Beach City, where everybody rejoiced at the arrival of Steven and the gems.

Greg Universe: Steven! Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you.

Steven: I was on another planet across the solar system, being chased by 9-foot super hunters that wanted to kill us.

Greg: Soooooooo, basically like any other day?

Steven: Yep.

Pearl: With the Xenomorphs gone, and peace with the hunters, I am looking forward to a nice, long vacation.

Garnet: We lost good people along the way. But thankfully, it is finally all over.

The gems at peace...for now.

THE END


End file.
